


10 minutes

by GOTHMARK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Slight fluff, Smut, Spanking, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, cockslut, horny mark, poor taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHMARK/pseuds/GOTHMARK
Summary: Mark wanted to blame johnny, truly and in some ways he could. Nobody asked johnny to walk into the dressing room without a shirt, nobody asked johnny to start working out for this comeback, nobody asked johnny to wear sweatpants and no underwear. Absolutely nobody asked johnny to look this hot.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	10 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This if my first nct fics I'm going to publish, I have about like 10 fics im currently writing. I absolutely am a sucker for bottom mark so please enjoy. 
> 
> I know I'm not the best writer and I have alot more serious works that I'm working on. This is just something quick.
> 
> Twitter - @ gl0ssymark  
> I edited everything myself so sorry for any Grammer mistakes!

Mark was stupid...oh so stupid. He had absolutely no self control and everyone agrees. His band mates tell him all the time whether it was mark practicing non stop, no break, on their off days even. He didn't want to admit it, especially not in a situation like this one.

Mark wanted to blame johnny, truly and in some ways he could. _Nobody_ asked johnny to walk into the dressing room without a shirt, _nobody_ asked johnny to start working out for this comeback, _nobody_ asked johnny to wear sweatpants and no underwear. _Absolutely nobody_ asked johnny to look this hot.

His perfectly toned body, his long limbs, his cheeky smile. Mark drooled. He hated him, but he hated himself more then anything. When the staff told johnny they left his stage clothes in another dressing room down the hall, it was the perfect opportunity to corner his boyfreind.

Mark followed johnny, without the older males knowledge. He crept inside, shutting the door which made johnny jump slightly.

"Oh! hey baby"

_God fuck- johnny suh why_. Mark dint plan to get this horny, he was just here to get satisfaction from watching johnny change but hearing johnny call him baby, in public, made Mark's blood rush.

"I just need to change and I'll head back to the- woah hey- _ah_ " johnny was pushed back to wall, a hand palming at his groin. "m-mark what are you doing". Mark didnt answer, instead dropped to his knees, pulling his boyfreind sweats down and immediately running his fingers along the shaft.

Mark always had a fascination with Johnny's dick. Another one of his no self-control things, it was so beautiful to him. They always joked around about his dick, johnny was a big guy so they assumed he had a ginormous dick to compliment him. And while it wasn't as big as they made it out to be he still was "big", especially in girth.

Just like now, mark always had to endure the stretch of taking in Johnny's cock into his mouth.

"Mark please fuck... we're in _ah_ \- public"

Mark knew the effect he had on johnny and he was proud of it. He took in johnny alittle deeper, while bobbing his head alittle faster. He looked up, eyes starting into Johnny's. Mark's doe eyes made him look innocent but johnny knew, he knew what mark was capable of. Johnny pulled mark of his dick by his hair when he felt mark take him in deeper, Johnny knew he wouldn't be able to hold back from fucking into his mouth. Plus he has to rap and sing on stage, he needs his throat.

He didnt pull hard enough to hurt the younger (although he was sure mark wouldn't mind).

"Mark if you keep going you're asking for it I'm not gonna go easy on you..."

"Think about where you are at"

Mark didnt respond with words, he gave him a smile and gave the tip of Johnny's dick a kitten lick. Mark swore he heard johnny inwardly growl before he was being stripped and thrown on the couch, thank god for that being there. He was now on full display for his boyfriend, face down ass up. "Remember mark you asked to this, right?" Mark didnt answer. "Right?!", mark yelped as Johnny's hand landed on his asscheck.

"Y-yes"

"Yes what?"

"yes SIR!" Johnny landed another slap on the globe.

"Keep it down someone will hear...or maybe you want that. You want everyone too see how much of a cockslut you are, how crazy and stupid you go for my cock hm?"

The third slap was harsher then the previous two causing tears to start forming in Mark's eyes.

"So are you? Are you cockslut"

The 4th slap came when mark didn't answer quick enough. "Ngh yes! I'm a fucking cockslut", the 5th slap "fuck- just for you hyung" by the next few slaps mark was a mess. "Please Please hyu- sir-" tears running down his cheek, trashing his body around as johnny continued to hit the same spot. God he didn't want to imagine how red he was.

"Please what baby"

The last slap was harsher then any other, mark screamed a little too loudly, if someone walked by they would have surely heard that. "Please oh god please! make a mess out of me, mess up my insides, my outsides I dont fucking care just need you". Johnny hummed in satisfaction palming the abused asscheek, and placing small kisses thought. He stopped when he reached his hole.

"I know you stretched this morning but I wanna play with your little hole". Mark blsuhed at the thought of johnny watching his obscene acts. Sure hes masturbated in front of johnny before but that was always with his knowledge. He let out a mewl as johnny kissed his puckered hole and finally licking around the rim.

The sounds mark let out where music to Johnny's ear, he wanted nothing more then his baby to feel good. Mark sighed as johnny finally penetrated his hole with his tounge, the rapper was pent up. This continued for about a minute, johnny could go longer, do so many things to mark except for the obvious that they had to perform on stage in 10 minutes.

"God your so fucking pretty like this mark, so perfect and ready just for me"

"Johnny.... _please_ "

"What's wrong baby, what do you want, say it properly", mark whimpered he shouldnt feel embarrassed, not after hes the one who caused this.

"I want you- _mm_ " he hummed as johnny aligned himself, teasing the his rim.

"Continue"

"Fuu- please I cant take anymore, I want you to fuck me so hard that I dont even remember my own name, the only memory I'm left with is the feeling of you fat cock hyung pl-", Mark swore his breath was knocked out of him as johnny slammed into him. It was harsh enough to sent Mark's body forward. The pace was slow but the thrust hard. Johnnt kept it like this till mark was begging for more.

"Please please please please faster"

It was hard to say no to mark when he asked so desperately. Finally the pace was set, he slammed into him inhumanely, every breath knocked out of him, he was screaming into the couch and each thrust sent him further in.

"Fuck... look at you, you take me so well mark. You're such a slut for me, you would do anything to have ms fuck you like this huh?"

"YES! god! Yes! Don't stop hyung please harder faster- ngh"

"Do you feel me deep in you baby?"

"Yes oh my fucking God- _so deep_ "

Mark didn't think it was possible but johnny fucked into him faster and stronger, groaning at every thrust. He pulled Mark's hair, making him arch his back more. Johnny could see Mark's face through the mirror, his face different shades of red, eyes rolled back to god knows where, and mouth open with drool dripping down to his neck.

"Fuck mark at this rate I'm going to break your little body", Mark noticed Johnny was probably getting close, his moans became more heavy, faster and louder.

"Turn me around hyung!"

Johnny did so, carefully shufflin the tiny body below him, bending marks knees so close to his own body. He was so flexible, it drove the older crazy. He quickly fucked back into mark, same place as before. There was music playing, meaning there was a performance going on and they were next. "Are you close mark?", mark opened his eyes, whimpering from how close Johnny's face was to his.

"Yes" he softly said.

"Me too, you make me like this you know. You drive me so crazy. I want to ruin you, corrupt you in ways you didnt know you could be. Love you and treasure you." The older leaned in closer placing his lips onto Mark's. The kiss was sloppy but filled with so much love.

Mark was a sobbing mess, tears and drools dripping, constant mixtures of moans and yells, and bad words. "Johnny! Johnny I'm so close oh my god please touch me", johnny wrapped his hands around mark little cock, pumping it brutally. "fuuuuck johnny I'm coming". Mark squirmed around as he chased his high, his legs trembling, brain fuzzy and vision blurry. White painting him and johnny.

Johnny's made his final last thrust brutal, and Mark's body felt the over sensitivity throughout. Finally johnny came inside just like mark loved it. Mark could feel the body over him tremble and lived the noises Johnny made as he came. He rocked his hips slowly, before completely pulling out, cum trailing out.

Johnny loved this part, to see his boyfreinds red little hole clench around nothing, cum dripping out and spilling. He fell on top of mark, who let out a groan from the heavy body pressed against his but didn't complain any further.

"Fuck mark, what are you doing to me"

Mark giggled, "I could say the same".

They realised that the music in the background finally stopped, both looking at each other with wide eyes before quickly shuffling around.

"Wait let me a get a towel to clean you up mark"

"No! Leave it, I love the feeling of your cum still in me and dripping"

Johnny groaned. "But we have to perform"

"I'm wearing pants its okay"

They finally got dressed, and quickly ran back to the other dressing room. When they rushed in they definitely got some stares from everyone and some scoldings. They finished the last of their makeup before preparing to come on stage. The couple stared at each other grinning, and laughing stupidly.

Johnny leaned down to Mark's ear whispering to him. "When we get home you're gonna ride me all night baby, wish us luck, and love you". The last part made mark blush like an idiot, not even the part before that made him blush like this in fact he giggled. But hearing his boyfreind say he loves him never gets old.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

They both didnt notice that taeyong has been suspicious them since they got back to the dressing room. He kept a close eye on them all the way to them entering the stage. The leaders theory came true when he noticed mark slightly limping amd sending a wink Johnny's way. Those fuckers...I'm going to kill them. Mark finally looked his way. Taeyong gave a glare and eyeroll, confusing the other.

The performance went well, no mistakes, though fans might notice Mark's slight limping but no one is goin to assume he got his back blown out minutes before the performance. They all relaxed when they finally got home, racing each other to the showers.

"Johnny, mark can I talk to you", the leader stopped both of them in their tracks.

"I dont care that yall fuck, good for you both in fact but fucking before a performance is a no got it!". The couple were wide eyed, cheeks burning up. "Goodnight". After taeyong left they both bursted out laughing.

"You know hes fucked jaehyun countless times before an interview", johnny turned to face mark, pulling him close to his body. "I think we all know". Mark gave in letting the taller man kiss him lips to neck. The kisses got more heated, both breathing heavily. Johnny encouraged mark to wrap his legs around his torso, carrying him into their room and throwing their bodies on the bed.

Mark indeed rode johnny all night long, he wasn't complaining either, he loved it too much. After they were done mark stayed on top of johnny, who engulfed him into his big arms. "What made you go crazy for me today". Johnny ran his hand through, Mark's back, massaging slightly. He loved to care for mark.

Mark sighed, "I have no self-control, you came in looking so hot I couldn't help myself"

"I see..."

"Sorry..."

"Its okay, I'm sure if you came in looking sexy I would probably lose control too"

"Really?", Mark shot up.

"Of course, you dont think taeyong doesn't lose control when he sees jaehyun or vise versa, or yuta and taeil. Or jungwoo and-"

"okay I get it!" Mark interrupted. "I'm glad I'm not the only one". Mark went back into Johnny's arms, enjoying the heat their bodies produced from being pressed together. Moments like this made mark feel so loved that he ignored all of his flaws.

"I love you.."

"I love you too mark" they kissed one last time before drifting off to sleep. They had another performance, and maybe just maybe they'll sneak around again if it leads to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it all the way through lmk what you think! Please look forward too more.


End file.
